


A Scribbled Heart

by TeaRoses



Category: Silent Hill
Genre: F/M, Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:09:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/pseuds/TeaRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry has to save Eileen and make her whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Scribbled Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to dasaod for beta help. Any mistakes are my own, as is any bad writing.

He had lost Eileen.

After finding her in the hospital, having actual hope that they would both survive, he had left her to wait in a room while he searched the halls and she was gone again.

Had he failed her already? But maybe she was here somewhere. If he went down this hallway, and opened all the doors, maybe Eileen would be behind one of them, waiting for him and asking why he had abandoned her.

Behind the first door was nothing but decaying machinery, and the second was similar. The third room held only echoing emptiness. Henry began to wonder if there was any point to this, until the fifth door revealed a dark-haired form lying supine on a gurney. 

He put down the steel pipe he had been carrying and ran forward, noting with relief that it was Eileen's face. Then he saw the gaping red hole in her chest. Her heart was gone.

Henry knelt on the floor and took her hand. He closed his eyes, unable to look at her without feeling ill. "Eileen... I didn't mean for this happen. I should have come in time. I should have--" First Cynthia, then the others, and now Eileen too. 

Then he heard a voice. "You should find her heart, Henry Townshend." He dropped her hand and whirled, but saw no one, only heard mocking laughter. 

Who was it, and what did the voice even mean? If Eileen's heart had been ripped out here, she was dead in real life too. Henry froze then at what he was seeing. It was impossible, but Eileen's chest was rising and falling, as if she were breathing. As if she were still alive. 

Maybe anything could happen here. If he could find her heart, maybe he could save her. It made no sense of course. But this place didn't have the rules of real life, either. He had already seen the impossible, before he even found her.

"I'm coming back," he said to her, as if she could hear him. Then again, maybe she could. He grabbed the steel pipe and ran from the room.

When he entered the hallway it was full of shadows. He squinted nervously into the darkness. From under a faraway door came a red glow. Henry moved toward it, hands outstretched, nearly feeling his way through the darkness.

When he opened the door he saw what looked like a giant reddish ball made of raw meat, larger than his head. It was floating in the air, dripping what could only be blood. As he moved forward it flew into his face and he struck at it with the pipe. He knocked it to the floor where it lay twitching. For a moment he stared at it. It still looked like flesh, with blue veins and red arteries running through it. But he had no time to investigate what it was or where it had come from.

The room, he now noticed, had red walls and was filled with the eerie red glow. Though there was no one else in the room, a feminine voice was murmuring, almost too softly to hear.

"But the huntsmen brought the wicked queen a boar's heart instead of Snow White's, because they could not bear to kill the beautiful child."

The room was filled with old rusted medical equipment: poles, gurneys, cabinets of blood-encrusted instruments. He looked everywhere, pushing disgusting brown-stained bandages aside to find anything that resembled a part of the human body. But he found nothing.

"And she put poison on the beautiful comb and went to see Snow White." The voice continued to tell the familiar fairy tale in a sing-song tone as Henry searched the room in the dim light. Finally he saw a small box in the corner, wrapped in white paper with a red ribbon. On the top someone had scribbled with a crayon: a child's rough drawing of a red Valentine's Day heart. When he undid the ribbon and opened the box, he saw it: a human heart, still beating.

"And when the Prince saw Snow White, he demanded that the dwarves let him kiss her. And when he did, she coughed, and the piece of poisoned apple came out of her throat."

Henry clutched the box under his arm and ran from the room, leaving the voice and the monstrous red ball behind him. He ran into the room where Eileen lay. He knew there was no way he could operate on her like a real doctor, so he just carefully placed the heart inside her chest, feeling like a fool.

But as he watched, the veins and arteries began to attach themselves to the heart and the flesh and bone began to knit together again. Eileen's eye flew open, and she was staring into Henry's face.

"What happened?" she asked in a frightened tone, scrambling to sit up. "Where did this blood come from? Did he come back?"

"I... you..." Henry could not think of words that made any sense. "You got hurt again but it's better now."

She looked at him, distrust evident in her eyes. "Better?"

There was no way he could tell her the truth. He just took her hand and pressed it gently. "I'm going to keep you safe, Eileen," he said.

For a moment he thought she would pull away, but she just shook her head and squeezed his hand. The look of mistrust left her face and was replaced by relief. "Thank you, Henry," she murmured. 

He didn't even know the way out, but all he could think was that he wanted to take care of her, even if she never knew that he had held her heart in his hands.


End file.
